


Viva gli sposi!

by Sylphystia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphystia/pseuds/Sylphystia
Summary: Il lancio del bouquet al matrimonio di Colonnello e Lal.





	Viva gli sposi!

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 382  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: Al lancio del bouquet, questo finisce in mano ad A. ~~BONUS B gli lancia un’occhiata significativa.~~

Tsuna infilò un dito nel colletto della sua camicia e cercò inutilmente di allentarlo un po'. Dopo l'interminabile cerimonia in chiesa si sentiva stanco ed assonnato, ed il sole che ora batteva forte sulla sua testa lo stava facendo sentire abbastanza miserabile. Non era ancora sicuro del perché dovesse partecipare alle nozze di Colonnello e Lal, ma Reborn lo aveva trascinato a forza fino in Italia, ed una volta lì non aveva avuto molta scelta.

Si guardò attorno. La cerimonia si era tenuta in una piccola chiesa di un paesino vicino a dove si trovava la villa dei Vongola, ma gli ospiti certo non mancavano. Fuori dalla chiesa ad aspettare l'uscita degli sposi c'erano molti membri della CEDEF, tutti gli Arcobaleno, vari membri dei Vongola e perfino qualche Varia. Tsuna aveva solo una vaga idea di come funzionassero le cerimonie di matrimonio cattoliche, ma era abbastanza sicuro che una volta che gli sposi fossero usciti dalla chiesa, la sposa avrebbe lanciato il bouquet e gli invitati avrebbero dovuto cercare di prenderlo.

Mentre Tsuna era occupato a cercare di ricordarsi il significato del prendere il bouquet, Colonnello e Lal fecero la loro comparsa, ed improvvisamente pioveva riso. Tsuna si guardò attorno parecchio confuso, distraendosi e non notando che Lal si stava apprestando a lanciare il mazzo di fiori che teneva in mano. Se ne accorse solo quando il boquet finì per cadere perfettamente addosso a lui, che istintivamente lo afferrò.

Ci fu un attimo di totale silenzio, prima che gli ospiti iniziarono chi a ridere chi ad urlare.

Colonnello saltò sulla spalla di Tsuna e gli diede una pacca in testa. "Ben fatto, Tsuna!" Dall'altro lato Lal gli diede una pacca sulla spalla abbastanza forte da farlo barcollare. "Mi raccomando, invitaci alle nozze!"

"Eh?!" Tsuna era confuso e stava iniziando ad andare nel panico.

Reborn si avvicinò a lui e gli sussurrò, "Complimenti, Neo Vongola Primo, aver afferrato il bouquet significa che sarai il primo fra tutti i presenti a sposarti. Ovviamente dovrò approvare la tua futura moglie, o marito. La scelta non ti manca."

Tsuna stava sudando, ed ora non per il caldo dell'estate italiana. Notò parecchi sguardi fissi su di lui, alcuni definibili quasi feroci. La tentazione di scappare, od almeno piangere, era forte, ma fece del suo meglio per resistere.


End file.
